Una Nueva Oportunidad Para Amar
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: Castiel ha sufrido por alguien que solo lo utilizó y jugo con el, ahora el se siente como un miserable pero que pasara cuando llega el Arcángel y verlo asi tan destrozado y vulnerable. ¿lo ayudara a salir de su depresion a Castiel? Mi Primer Casbriel


Título: Una Nueva Oportunidad Para Amar

Autora: Rosahouse en LiveJournal y Rosa Novak Winchester Fanfiction

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Castiel/Gabriel

Personajes Secundarios: Dean y Sam Winchester.

Rating: NC-17

Resumen: Castiel ha sufrido por alguien que solo lo utilizó y ahora se siente miserable pero que pasara cuando llega el Arcángel y verlo tan destrozado. Mi primer Casbriel

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Los personajes no son míos sino de Eric Kirpke, solo la historia es mía.

* * *

Estaba en el mismo parque donde tuve el último encuentro con Dean tres años atrás, pero en esta ocasión me siento miserable. ¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo por culpa de los Winchester?, pero sobre todo por Dean.

¿Cómo pudo jugar conmigo de esa manera?, diciéndome que me amaba, que quería estar conmigo para siempre. Pero tan solo soy un imbécil y como tal no pude darme cuenta de que solo lo hacía por lastima hacia a mí.

¿Cómo lo sé?, pues por que hoy en cuanto aparecí en su habitación de motel vi a Dean y Sam desnudos haciendo el amor. Yo me quede como piedra hasta que Dean se volteo a verme con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara aun ahora recuerdo lo que me dijo.

- ¿Que creías Cas?, ¿Que me enamoraría de alguien como tú?, yo solo jugaba contigo, por favor yo nunca me fijaría en ti. En cambio Sam sí que es un verdadero hombre, no como tú que eres un jodido ángel del señor. - dijo riéndose de mí.

Mientras que yo aguantaba las lágrimas que estaban por salir de mis ojos, no podía creer que Dean estuviera diciéndome todo eso, debía ser una pesadilla de la cual ya quería despertar. Entonces veo que sigue riéndose junto con Sam.

- Debes de ver cómo estas ahora, a punto de llorar como un bebe, no creí que te doliera tanto vernos de esta manera – siguió diciendo Dean mientras besaba a Sam frente a mis ojos azules, ya no aguantaba más viéndolos, así que batir mis alas y me fui de allí hasta que llegue al parque.

Solo recordar aquello me dolía tanto que ya no me importaba nada, más que mi dolor, siento entonces que por fin las lágrimas salen de mis ojos y no me interesa si lloro o no pero ya no podía más, mis hermanos tenían razón al decirme que no me juntara tanto con los Winchester pero yo no les hice caso y ahora estoy en un parque llorando como un bebe tal y como dijo Dean.

Soy un estúpido por no escuchar a mis hermanos, en ese momento escucho el batir de unas alas, no hace falta ver quien es, lo sé perfectamente.

- Castiel – dijo Gabriel mientras se sentaba a mi lado mirándome muy preocupado, yo supongo que por verme llorar pero sin darme cuenta él ahora está abrazándome y yo le correspondo, siento entonces una mano en mi cabello acariciándome para tranquilizarme, pero no podía, el dolor que siento es muy grande, lo que me hizo Dean fue muy grave, no lo perdonare tan fácilmente.

– Llora todo lo que quieras Castiel que aquí me tienes y no dejare que nada te pase – dijo consolándome y no sé pero por alguna razón puedo confiar en Gabriel completamente, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que pude tranquilizarme aunque fuera un poco.

Veo entonces que Gabriel se separa del abrazo no entiendo por qué pero de repente extraño los brazos de Gabriel rodeándome.

- Dime Castiel, ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿O quién te hizo llorar? por qué te juro que lo haré pagar por lo que te hicieron. – me pregunto Gabriel enfadado, nunca lo había visto tan molesto en todos mis años de existencia.

Entonces le empecé a contar lo que había pasado cuando termine Gabriel estaba muy enfurecido y no le puedo culpar ya que él es muy protector hacia nosotros aunque no lo admita, intento tranquilizarlo pero veo que se levanta de la banca y le imito.

- !No voy a permitir que esos hijos de puta te hagan más daño voy a encargarme de ellos! – grito furioso.

- No vayas Gabriel, por favor no valen la pena. – le conteste con voz grave mientras lo abrazaba, no iba a permitir que los matara. – Por favor quédate conmigo te necesito más que nunca. – entonces nuevas lagrimas brotan de mis ojos, no pensé porque dije eso pero no quería separarme de él.

Entonces Gabriel voltea a verme, veo en sus ojos verdes tristeza, pero no me explico el por qué.

El me devuelve el abrazo más fuerte de lo que pensé. Pero no me importo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pudieron ser dos horas o más pero con el abrazo que me estaba dando me sentía en paz y feliz, hasta que él tuvo que separase de mi para poder verme, mientras una de sus manos me limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían bajo mis ojos azules.

- Esta bien Castiel no voy a ir. Pero lo que te hicieron no tienen perdón sobretodo Dean - dijo más calmado.

- Ya déjalo no merece la pena, además ya no les guardo tanto rencor. – respondí, entonces los ojos de Gabriel se abren más de la cuenta por la sorpresa.

- ¡¿COMO QUE YA NO LES GUARDAS RESENTIMIENTO?

- Es cierto Gabriel ya no le guardo rencor, porque gracias a eso estoy ahora contigo. – no puedo creer lo imbécil que he sido al no darme cuenta de que estoy enamorado de Gabriel, con razón por eso me abrazo o cuando comencé a llorar de nuevo vi sus ojos tristes, solo espero que el corresponda a mis sentimientos.

- ¿Y eso por qué?, se supone que te hirieron, no sé cómo los puedes perdonar como si no hubiera pasado nada - me dijo ya saliendo de la impresión.

- Eso es porque amo a otra persona y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que fui al no haberme fijado antes, sino no hubiera sufrido. – dije con un poco de nervios, me fijo en Gabriel y veo que sus ojos se agrandan más.

- Y… quien… es… esa… persona. - me contesto tartamudeando, nunca hubiera imaginado que Gabriel pudiera ponerse tan nervioso, entonces me acerco a mas a él.

- Esa persona eres tu Gabe, solo tú. – le respondí.

Y en aquel momento lo bese como si el apocalipsis estuviera cerca y fuera nuestro último día juntos, noto entonces como Gabriel me corresponde el beso, yo ya podía morir feliz, no podía creer que me estaba besando, sabían tan dulces sus labios que yo no podía dejar de besarlos hasta que nos tuvimos que separar para poder respirar, Gabriel está sonriendo y yo también lo estoy, él toma mi mano y ahora nos encontramos en una habitación de motel.

Gabriel me dirige hacia la cama y me sienta con delicadeza como si fuera de cristal, veo que me está quitándome la ropa dejándome solo los boxes, miro entonces cómo él se quita la ropa en menos de un minuto para después recostarme con elegancia en la cama, mientras me quita la última prenda que cubre mi cuerpo, ve mi erección lamiéndose los labios y eso hace que mi polla se haga más grande.

- No sabes cuándo espere a que dijeras que me amas, porque yo también te amo Castiel – dicho eso llevo su boca hacia mi pene tragándolo de golpe, mientras que yo estaba viendo las estrellas, nunca pensé que tener su boca en mi polla fuera tan maravilloso.

- Mas… uhh… mas… Gab…briel – estaba gimiendo y apenas podía hablar, esa boca estaba matándome, no sé cuándo dure, abro mis ojos, los cuales no se en que momento cerré y veo que Gabriel estaba sorbiendo más mi erección, yo ya no podía mas así que me corrí liberando mi semen en su boca, lo toma todo y yo solo lo puedo ver como lo hace embobado, entonces se separa de mí y me mira sonriendo, mientras se quita el bóxer dejando ver su erección.

- Ahora Cas date la vuelta, que te voy a follar tan duro que me suplicaras por más. – dijo mientras que yo obedezco inmediatamente, mientras hago eso no sé cómo Gabriel consigue la lubricación, se unta tres dedos e introduce uno, eso me hace emitir un gemido de dolor, mientras que él se acerca y me susurra en el oído. – Tranquilízate ya pronto dejara de doler te lo prometo – ante sus palabras yo solo pude asentir, después de eso otro dedo entra en mí en ese momento dejo de gemir de dolor comenzando a disfrutarlo, no me doy cuenta cuando el tercer dedo se cuela en mi interior yo ya estaba en el borde del placer, cuando uno de ellos golpea mi próstata.

-SII… ALLI…MÁS… MÁS… POR…FAVOR…MÁS – Dije gritando de placer.

Gabriel me mira sonriendo y sigue haciéndolo, hasta después de un rato quita sus dedos y yo gimoteo con molestia, entonces siento que su polla se mete de un jalón, yo sollozo de dolor pero Gabriel empieza a besarme por todo el cuerpo tratando de tranquilizarme, cuando me repongo pido que siga, entonces comienza con las embestidas que me hacen gemir cuando golpea mi próstata más de una vez, así seguimos hasta que yo me corro por segunda vez, seguido de Gabe, después de eso sale de mi con delicadeza y se recuesta al lado mío dejándome descansar en su pecho.

- Te quiero Gabriel fue maravilloso, jamás olvidare que me hiciste el ángel más feliz – dije entrecerrando los ojos.

- No más que yo Castiel, te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado, yo nunca te dejare solo – me dijo besándome la frente.

- Te amo Gabe, gracias por estar conmigo y no abandonarme – le contesté comenzando a besarlo de nuevo.

Ahora más que nunca sé que voy a estar con Gabriel, que él siempre me amo y aunque al principio no sentía ese amor hacia él, ahora sé que de verdad el me ama, por eso le amare para toda la eternidad.

Fin

* * *

¿Reviews?

Gracias Por Leer


End file.
